I'm Glad You Told Me How You Felt
by B-Man33
Summary: When Kit Fisto almost died, Aayla Secura relized that she had to tell him how she truly felt. Special thanks to Minion of Sekhmet


How could she have let this happen. If only she had acted sooner. If only she had been quicker and stayed with him.

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura was sitting in a chair in the private quarters of Jedi Master Kit Fisto. On the bed in the room layed Kit Fisto. He was locked in a deep sleep, his back was tightly bandaged, a heart monitor was attached to him, and an IV of blood was attached to his back.

The two Jedi had just returned from a mission on Felucia to destroy a small droid outpost. During the mission Kit and Aayla were able to infiltrate the droid outpost. Inside the two Jedi were hiding behind a row of crates, waiting for a large group of droids to pass so they could make their way to the command center. Kit and Aayla agreed to move on the count of three so that they could run across the hall before any more droids showed up. The only problem was that Aayla had a fear inside her. Only a couple of weeks before her entire crew was killed by this same droid army right there on Felucia. She was able to barley make it off the planet and now that she was back fighting the same droids she felt very scared that she might die. She knew that Jedi are never supposed to be afraid, but she could not help herself.

When Kit gave the signal he jumped out from behind the crates, but Aayla did not. She tried to move, but her fear was holding her back. After a few seconds she heard several blaster rifle shots and the screams of Kit. This finally made Aayla move out from her position. She jumped over the crates only to find Kit laying on the floor, his back bleeding greatly, and several droids with their guns aimed at her. Anger over took Aayla's fear as she activated her lightsaber and charged at the droids. She did not even relieze what she was doing at first, but when she finally got her head straight all of the droids were cut down into the tiniest pieces possible. Aayla just stood there for a few moments, then she deactivated her lightsaber and ran back over to Kit. He was unconscious and much blood was coming from his back where three blast wounds were still smoking. Aayla quickly looked around the hall and found a couple of large clothes that she tied around Kits back in hopes to slow down the bleeding. Aayla quickly radioed Commander Bly and told him to send medics to her position. A few minutes later Bly and several clone medics arrived on the scene. The loaded Kit on a stretcher and carried him away. Aayla and Bly did not go with them, instead they made their way to the command center. Aayla destroyed the droids stationed in the command center while Bly planted several powerful explosives around the perimeter. Making their way out quickly they were able to make it out of the outpost with only seconds before it blew sky high. Making their way back to the rest of the squad Aayla was silent the whole way, even when Bly tried to talk to her she would not respond. Once they were back onboard the _Shinedown_, Kit's command ship, Aayla made her way to her private quarters without saying a word to anybody. She sat there in her room for several hours, just thinking about what had happened. It was killing her inside that she might have just cost Kit his life all because she was scared.

Aayla and Kit had been friends for a long time, but Aayla felt more than friendship for Kit. She was in love with him. She loved Kit Fisto with all her heart. Even though it was against the Jedi codes she did not care. She was not sure if Kit felt the same way about her, but she wanted to know so badly.

After a few hours there was a knock on Aayla's door.

"Who is it" she asked.

"Bly" responded the clone.

Aayla used to force to open the door. Bly walked inside.

"I have some good news General. General Fisto is going to make a full recovery. He has just gotten out of surgery and is now resting in his quarters" said Bly.

Aayla became overwhelmed with relief, but she still had one thing on her mind.

"Thank you Bly, now if you will excuse me I have something to take care of" said Aayla.

With this Aayla moved pass Bly and walked down the hall, with Bly still looking at her with a curious look on his face.

Aayla casually walked down the many halls of the _Shinedown, _passing several clones. Aayla did not say a word to anybody, she just walked on. She soon came to a stop in front of Kit's quarters. She looked around to make sure that no one was around before she opened the door and walked inside.

There he was. Just laying on his bed, his bare chest was covered in bandages that ran around to his back. A beeping heart monitor was attached to him, and a large IV of blood was being held above his bed, with the tube running down to his back where the shot wounds were. Kit was sound asleep, either that or he was still not conscious. Aayla did not say a word, she simply pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

Legs crossed and arms folded, Aayla stared at Kit's face, studying it. He looked so peaceful, even though he has just been gravely wounded. His face was no smiling, but he was also not frowning either. He was just in the middle of both which made him look very relaxed.

Aayla stood up from the chair and stepped over to the edge of the bed, standing over Kit's face. She looked at him, a smile upon her face. She gently took the back of her hand and rubbed it across Kit's right cheek. After a few seconds, without even thinking Aayla leaned over and pressed her lips to Kit's. She gently wrapped her right arm around Kit's neck and kissed him deeper. When she finally parted she moved her head back, leaving her arm wrapped around his neck.

"There is so much that I want to say to you Kit. I only wish you were awake for that" said Aayla.

She removed her arm from around his neck and started slowly walking towards the door.

"I love you too" said deep voice.

Aayla instantly turned around. The voice came from Kit, who was now awake and slowly sitting up. Kit looked at Aayla with his world famous smile upon his face. This sight caused several tears to trickle down Aayla's cheeks, her smiling mouth hanging open in happiness. She ran at him, practically jumping on Kit as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep hug. This caused Kit to cry out in pain.

"Ohh, I'm sorry" said Aayla as she loosened her hold on him.

"It's ok" said Kit as he pulled Aayla into another kiss.

Neither Jedi was thinking about what they were doing, they were simply letting their hearts and their mouths do what they thought was the right thing to do at the time. The kiss seemed to last for hours. Once they parted Aayla snuggled herself against Kit's body, resting her head in the nook of his shoulder, letting her hands rest against his chest. Kit wrapped his arms around the Twi-lek, gently rubbing her headtails.

"Why did you never tell me about how you felt" asked Kit.

"I was afraid. It is against the Jedi codes for use to feel love, and I did not know if you felt the same way" responded Aayla.

"So what made you tell me now?" asked Kit.

"I felt responsible for what happened to you, and if you died without knowing how I truly felt then I wound not have been able to live with myself" said Aayla.

"Well I'm glad you told me my love" said Kit.

The two Jedi just sat there for several hours in each other's arms, eventually falling asleep. Nothing was able to part these two lovers, not now, not ever.

**AUTHORS NOTE – I just got finished yesterday with writing DOES HE FEEL THE SAME WAY and I was finally able to write this story like I have wanted to do for weeks. A very special thanks goes out to Minion of Sekhmet for helping me come up with the idea for this story. Please review to let me know what you think. HOLLA. **


End file.
